The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning a door frame of a coke oven.
There has been devised and used a door frame cleaner of the type in which an intermediate frame with scrapers for cleaning the front surfaces of the door frame is vertically movably mounted on the front side of a supporting frame and carries a pair of frames which mount scrapers for cleaning the inner surfaces of the door frame and are laterally outwardly movable with actuators.
The door frame cleaner of the type described is very complex in construction because both the intermediate frame and the laterally movable frames must be provided. In addition, it becomes very expensive because the actuators must be provided for pressing the scrapers mounted on the movable frames against the inner side surfaces to be cleaned or retracting them to the inoperative positions.
The door frame cleaner of the type described is arranged in such a way that when a door lifter carrys the supporting frame to cause the inner side surface scrapers to be pressed against their corresponding surfaces, the supporting frame can be moved laterally so as to be brought into alignment with the door frame. However, the alignment can be made only after the scrapers have been inserted into the door frame. In other words, the supporting frame cannot align with the door frame during the course in which the scrapers are being inserted into the door frame and thus some alignment operation of the supporting frame must be conducted before inserting the scrapers into the door frame. As a consequence, the prior art door frame cleaner has not been able to carry out the door frame cleaning operations at high efficiency.